


He Made It Through the Wilderness (somehow he made it through)

by LovesBitca8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is Bad at Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Experienced rey, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rey Shows Him the Ways of the Female Orgasm, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, ben needs a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8
Summary: Rey has a one night stand with Ben Solo, her hot, moody, and cocky coworker.It's the most awkward lay of her entire life.He doesn't want to admit it was his first everything. (Thanks to @Reylo_prompts!)





	He Made It Through the Wilderness (somehow he made it through)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to my girls in "Save a Thestral, Ride a Dragon" - or as I have been campaigning for: "All Virgin, All the Time." 
> 
> Shout out to Graendoll, because she's had a shitty week. Monsterleadmehome, for a house warming gift. :) Raven_Maiden, for keeping me in line. And Ever-So-Reylo, because I would get yelled at if she wasn't included.

Rey had had bad sex before.

She'd had funny sex. She'd had drunk lost-the-erection sex. She'd had sex that was bad, but because they were seconds away from being caught, she magically came.

This was... a different kind of sex.

This was the most disappointing sex of her life.

Not necessarily the worst. Just... expectations had been high.

Because when you looked like _that_... And you _acted_ like that...

And walked like that...

Well, perhaps Rey wasn't being fair here.

Ben Solo rolled off her, leaving his sweat and come behind. Rey stared at her ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened. Because in all technicality, she just had sex with one of her bosses.

But... that really wasn't what it _felt_ like happened.

When she'd thought about this moment (which wasn't often, but... like, often enough) she'd anticipated... Well. Frankly, she'd anticipated he'd rock her fucking world.

Ben Solo was built like a stackable washer/dryer unit, with this insane Big Dick Energy radiating off of him — and from the limited amount of time she'd spent with his dick this evening, she now knew he wasn't overcompensating for anything. He gave off the vibe that he knew exactly what to do with your body.

She listened to him panting next to her, trying to rationalize the past six minutes of her life.

Because Ben Solo was _not _an accomplished lover. And perhaps she had put too much faith in the opposite sex lately. Or perhaps the tequila shots were tainting her memory already, but… No. No, she could say with confidence that he was awful in bed.

When she'd had the bright idea to shag Ben Solo this evening, she had thought the office asshole would be able to dominate her good and proper. He certainly gave off that domineering vibe in the staff meetings. And in emails. And in performance reviews. And in the stairwells.

Just when she was about to suggest he grab her vibrator for her and give her a hand, he sat up, fumbling awkwardly with the used condom, and started reaching for his clothes.

She frowned at her ceiling as he dressed. How was this her life?

He came around to her side of the bed on his way to the door, ran his fingers over her arm in a strange imitation of intimacy, and said, "See you Monday."

Rey listened to her front door close.

What. The fuck.

~*~

It wasn't until she was pouring cereal the next morning that she remembered something from the night before.

_She leaned into him, the rest of their co-workers either too pissed or gone home to their families, and said, "Do you want to come back to mine?"_

_His honey brown eyes searched her, flickering between her own. He looked at her lips. His mouth twisted and trembled, like he was biting back his answer._

_She blinked, pulling back. She'd never had to work this hard before. "Never mind."_

Her Rice Krispies overflowed the bowl. She cursed and began shoveling them back inside the box.

Maybe he hadn't been interested. Maybe he wasn't into her, and had only tried to be kind and make things less awkward when thirty minutes and two drinks later, he'd dragged her outside, telling her to give the cabbie her address.

Rey frowned down at her snapping, crackling, and popping breakfast. But that didn't explain the way he'd looked at her when they were naked. Like she'd created the trees and named the birds.

Maybe he was interested in her body, but not her personality.

She munched on the sizzling cereal. She could have lived with that if she'd had a decent shag. Maybe they could have become a regular thing if they were sexually compatible. He didn't have to like her personality if they were fuck-buddies.

~*~

And it wasn't just how quickly he'd come, she considered as she folded laundry on Sunday. It was... his style. He had none.

Some guys were too rough, some too sweet. Some were all angles and elbows. Some couldn't find her clit even when she directed them there.

Ben Solo was none of those things. And all of those things. It was as if he'd not quite discovered what he liked in bed yet, and so he was doing it all.

But how could a twenty-nine-year-old who looked like _that_ not know what he wanted from a sexual encounter? Maybe that was his problem. Maybe girls didn't stop to tell him that what he was doing was unenjoyable, simply because of his toned body and impressive dick.

Rey huffed and tossed her knickers into the washer. She _certainly_ wouldn't let him get away with it. The next time they—

_Next time?_

Rey shook her head, trying to draw back the memory of his hipbones pounding against hers for six minutes straight, the feeling of his cock barrelling into her from the same position.

No. There would be no next time. She vowed to keep Ben Solo in a box marked "professional office relationship" and discontinue any further thoughts regarding his sexual performance.

~*~

Perhaps she could talk him into standing naked in her room while she masturbated.

She turned over on her side, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

Or maybe she could sit on his face. _Fuck_, that would be…

Rey dragged her pillow over her head, silencing her inner monologue.

~*~

She pushed the door to the office open, switching hands for her scalding hot tea, and smiled to Rose.

Rose jumped, hanging up her phone call, and joined Rey on her walk to the kitchen.

"Did you go home with Ben Solo on Friday night?" The whisper felt too loud.

"Er… No. No, he just helped me flag a cab. I was rather sloshed."

Rey put her lunch into the fridge, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks. She hated lying. She hated, hated lying.

"What a missed opportunity!" Rose shoved her shoulder, laughing. "He was all over you that night."

Rey looked up at her. "He was not. We were… sharing a drink. Talking about clients—"

"I mean, Ben Solo does _not_ sleep with coworkers, so I get it, but I _so_ wish it had happened." Rose fainted dramatically against the microwave. "I would have gotten all the sordid details."

She snorted. There were very few details to pick from. And none of them sordid.

Rose stood tall abruptly, pulling Rey's focus from her tea. Ben Solo stood in the doorway. Fuck, he _was_ the doorway.

"Morning," he mumbled, moving to the coffee pot.

Rey quickly forgot anything except that this man had seen her naked. Rose knocked her elbow, made some excuse about paperwork on her desk, and scurried out of the kitchen. Rey set to repacking her lunch bag with the intent to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" a rumbling voice asked. He reached into the fridge for the organic creamer labeled "SOLO."

"Fine. Great. Did laundry." _I definitely didn't think about sitting on your face, or blowing you, or having you read the yellow pages to me as I masturbate. _"And yours?"

"Good. I was at the office most of the weekend."

She looked down into her tea. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was a work-a-holic and hadn't had a proper shag in several months. That would explain how quick it was. Though a lack of technique…

_His teeth on the side of her neck, alternating between scraping her skin or just breathing on her. His hips jarring her entire body on every thrust, like he thought deeper was always better._

Ben Solo stared at her, waiting. He'd asked her a question while she daydreamed about their lackluster coupling.

"Sorry?"

"The Warren files? Will you have them ready by end of day?"

She blinked at him. "Yep." She popped the "p".

He nodded, grabbed his coffee, and left the room. She scowled at the door.

Or maybe he was just an arrogant asshole. Maybe he regularly went home with girls, left six minutes later, and then never spoke about it again.

Rey stirred her tea with a passion and marched back to her desk, forgetting any fantasies she'd had about seeing Ben Solo naked again.

~*~

A shadow crossed her desk several hours later as she edited the final details on her document. She didn't need to look up.

"Yes, Mr. Solo?"

"It's five o'clock."

"It is not. It's 4:54." She erased a comma.

"I thought I was clear when I said 'end of day'—"

"Whose end of day? Yours or mine?" She fixed a formatting issue with one of her bullet points.

"Rey."

She shivered.

"_Rey, fuck," groaned into her neck, hips snapping faster and then seizing, his whole body shuddering above her, around her._

She lifted her fingers from the keyboard and looked up at him.

"I needed the Warren files today—"

"And you'll have them in six minutes if you leave me alone." She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the way her stomach twisted seeing his broad body hovering over her again.

His eyes flickered down to her lips. He stepped closer to her, lowered his voice, and said, "Is this about Friday night?" He scanned her face. "I don't sleep with… coworkers, but I know that it's not allowed because of this type of thing—"

Rey's jaw dropped. "What _type _of thing?"

He studied her, waving his hand at her and said, "This… power play…"

She scoffed, the sound bouncing around the cubes. She pushed back from her desk and glared up at him. "Seeing as you asked me to complete a twelve-hour project in only eight, I'd say the _power play_ is the other way around. If you give me fifteen fucking minutes, I'll have it on your desk."

He blinked down at her. Several people packing up for the day paused.

Looking down and stepping back, he said, "Yep. I'll be here," and walked back to his office.

Rey growled and swiveled back to her keyboard, slapping at the keys.

At 5:23, Rey hit send and stretched her neck. Solo liked his reports hand-delivered as well because he was a _monster_, so she printed, grabbed up her things, and walked through the completely empty floor to his corner office.

She knocked on the side of his door, flung the report at his inbox and said, "Good night."

He watched the papers flutter, and as she turned to exit he said, "Did you take lunch today?"

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Rey spun back to him. "No. I didn't. I've been working on the Warren files. I encourage you to report me to H.R."

He stood, pushing his hand through his hair in that _stupid_ way that made it fall so _stupidly_ across his _stupid_ face, and said, "So you didn't eat today?"

He came around to the front of his desk, gathering the fallen paperwork. She almost felt bad for tossing it all over his office.

"I had goldfish," she said.

When he looked up at her from the floor, Rey's knees almost gave out at the image. "I, um…" He grabbed the last paper and stood, stepping back from her. "I'm sorry that I was rude earlier about the deadline. Thank you for the Warren files." His hand pushed through his hair again. _Stupid_. "If you're still hungry… If you haven't eaten your fill of crackers—"

"Goldfish."

"—goldfish… Then I'd like to take you to dinner." He shuffled the papers, staring down at them. "Or just a drink, if you don't… If you'd rather."

She watched him fumble with the pages, feeling her heart pounding in her fingertips.

"Or if tonight isn't good," he muttered in the silence, eyes downcast, "then I could another night. Any night, really—"

Rey stepped into him, rolled up on her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips smashed into his. Suddenly _she_ felt like the inexperienced kisser as her mouth attacked him.

He stumbled back, grabbing for her waist, steadying them. Rey felt her blood spinning when he tried to kiss her back, their tongues struggling for a rhythm.

She remembered this. This wasn't the bad part. This part was alright, if too enthusiastic. Ben Solo curled his arms around her back until she practically couldn't move anymore, fusing their mouths together with a desperation that shook her.

Threading her fingers through his hair again felt sinful. She hadn't savored it last time.

Her back hit his office wall, and she wasn't sure when he moved them, but she took the opportunity to jump up around him, his arms catching her easily.

Fuck, he was hard.

Moaning and sucking on his bottom lip, she felt surrounded by him. Her hands slipped to his collar, yanking at his tie and opening his buttons.

His lips pulled from hers and he watched her fingers. His eyes were glassy and black when they returned to her face, and the look her gave her sent shivers across her skin.

"Rey…"

At hearing her name like that again, her thighs tightened around him, drawing him closer.

And suddenly he had the brilliant idea to press into her, rolling forward in sharp motions that, while not fully practiced, still stirred her with the pure animalistic aggression of it all.

He dipped his head, trying to kiss her while he rutted harshly into her, and she ended up biting his tongue more than once.

"Wait," she gasped. His head jerked back, expression anxious. She nodded behind him. "Your desk."

He blinked at her. "Yeah"—a swallow—"I was just finishing up a few things, but it can wait—"

She could kill him.

"FUCK ME ON YOUR DESK, SOLO."

He stared at her, lips open and still forming silent words. "Right. Yes."

His legs shook as he turned them from the wall, and she felt herself dip before his arms snapped to her back. Her backside landed on the edge, and he hesitated.

"Do the thing," she said, panting. "The thing in the movies. Swipe everything on the floor."

"Right." He examined his desk over her head. "There's just a few important piles. And some breakables—"

She reached back, blindly hitting picture frames and paper weights, scrambling his "important piles," and fumbling his fountain pen collection.

"Right," he said again, and she kissed him.

His belt came undone swiftly, his zipper flew down, and she started finding the buttons on his shirt as his hands landed warmly on her thighs, holding there like waiting for the signal.

She wrenched off her blouse, up over her head, and his eyes locked on her chest like they had on Friday.

Friday had been a fluke. It had to be. The buttons of his shirt finally gave and she peeled it open to see his blocky chest, pale skin pulled tight over his muscles. Had to be a fluke.

She hiked her skirt up, spread her legs, and pulled him closer, remembering the feeling of his cock sliding into her for the first time three days ago. _That_ moment had been… yeah that had been good.

"I don't have a condom," he said with a pinched face.

Rey lifted a brow. _That's what they all said._ She was prepared to wait him out without divulging that she was on the pill, see if he would "magically" find one.

He stepped back from her, grimacing down at the floor, like he was preparing to tuck himself back into his trousers and call it a day.

Rey rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Are you clean?"

Like a puppy had finally heard his owner turn the key in the lock, his eyes beamed at her. "I'm clean if you are."

What a fucking _guy. _She pulled him close again.

But then suddenly there was an awkward dance — he was too tall for the height of the desk; her legs didn't bend up around his waist like she intended; if he leaned down to line their hips up he hit his nose against hers.

Rey grumbled and slid off the desk. His face fell momentarily before she turned around, pushed her knickers down, and leaned forward on the desk.

She waited, feeling his breath on her neck. Turning to find him staring down at her naked backside, Rey was hit again with that panic that Ben Solo didn't actually want to have sex with her.

But then she looked down over her shoulder to see him palming his cock — _fuck_, that fucking cock — squeezing the base.

That was all she needed. She reached between them, guiding him to her entrance, and felt him step into her.

He pushed all the way inside on the first stroke, just like last time, and the stretch made them both gasp. She wrenched her eyes shut, and bit down hard on her lip, leaning forward onto her palms when he started to drag his cock inside of her.

Hands on her hips, and she looked down to see his fingers almost touching each other under her bellybutton. A chill curled up her spine.

His breath was coming fast, and his pace was already set too quick, but this position pushed him so deep into her, filling places that had never been filled until him.

Rey moaned and lowered, pressing flat against his scrambled paperwork, praying he'd make her drool all over it.

He groaned and slammed his hips against her backside, skin smacking amongst their breathing.

This position really highlighted his… pace. And his… personal style. Which Rey had already decided was… eager.

In fact, her hipbones were digging into the desk, which would have been alright if she were spiraling close to her orgasm… but she was… flatlining.

Ben Solo on the other hand—

"Oh, my god. Oh, fuck—"

A strangled moan from behind her, a hand slapping down on the desk near her face, and then one last pump.

Rey frowned at his office window. How…?

She thought maybe this time had been seven minutes. He was improving. Maybe if she fucked Ben Solo ten more times, she'd finally get an orgasm out of it.

Speaking of her orgasm… this didn't have to be a lost cause. He could save this still.

"That was amazing," he rasped, pulling out of her. She heard the rattle of his buckle.

Or not. Rey laughed. She shook her head against the desk, chuckling. Pushing up, ignoring all the bruises she'd have from this position, she waited for the offer she knew wouldn't come… just like her.

"Um, if you still wanted dinner—"

"No," she cut in sharply. "I don't need dinner." She pulled up her knickers.

"But if you didn't eat because of me, I'd like to fix that—"

"What the fuck is your deal?" she spat, spinning to see his flushed face and sweaty hair. The stupid dazed smile he'd been wearing melted off his stupid face. "How are you twenty-nine, _so_ bloody attractive, an absolute wanker most of the time, and just… a bloody terrible shag?"

She felt the heat rising in her face, waiting for the trademark Ben Solo aggression to come back at her full force — bracing herself for the nasty things she usually heard from relationships gone sour about her tits or her abandonment issues or—

"I'm sorry." He looked down at their feet, his jaw twitching. "I'm sorry, when you kissed me today, I thought that meant it hadn't been all that bad on Friday and…"

He trailed off, hand running through his hair, eyes still downcast. She blinked at him, her anger still spinning in her chest with nowhere to go.

"So you know you're a terrible shag," she sneered. "Have you ever considered"—she shrugged mockingly—"getting better at it? You're an absolute waste to the female population as is."

Snatching her shirt from the floor and dragging it over herself, she prepared to stomp out the door, her point — made. Her mission to save the female orgasm — begun.

"Yeah," whispered from his direction. "Yeah, I'll try to get better at it."

She spared him one last glance, seeing his eyes distant and his lips doing that _thing_. That thing that made him look like quivering mess and a fuckable fridge at the same time.

She huffed, counting to five and leaning back on his closed office door. Swallowing her anger in the absence of an argument, Rey took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have been so…" She turned her eyes to the ceiling with a chuckle. "I think I just really needed to come."

"I can—" he stopped himself, and Rey looked to see his eyes concentrated on her. "I mean, I can try. If you tell me how."

Rey stared at him, still utterly confused at his lack of prowess. "Have you ever made a girl come before?"

"I… most likely no."

She considered telling him to just get naked and sit in his office chair while she touched herself. But something tugged at her. Something in the eagerness of his eyes. Something that she'd considered, but completely disregarded.

The way he struggled with the condom. The way she'd had to guide him inside of her both times. The look on his face when he slid into her and the gasp of surprise just before he came.

Rey felt her skin twitching. Because she'd never been someone's first before, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

"Have you ever fingered a girl before?" she asked shakily, throwing out all decorum.

He swallowed and shook his head "no" before moving towards her, ready to learn.

But she wasn't offering. She was investigating. Rey held up a hand to pause him.

"Has anyone sucked you off before?"

His eyes widened hopefully before shaking his head.

She took a deep breath, and asked, "Had you ever been with anyone before Friday?"

_I'm clean if you are._

She blinked away her panic, and focused on the way his throat moved and the way his eyes danced to her lips and back.

"I hadn't, no. And I… I guess I should have told you. I had hoped it wouldn't be noticeable, but…" He smiled ruefully.

Fuck fuck fuck. She'd just prude-shamed a virgin.

Rey cleared her throat, and said, "May I ask why?"

He pressed his lips together and looked away. "Lack of opportunity, I guess."

"Is that what I was?" she asked softly. "An opportunity?"

His head snapped to hers. "No," he said firmly, moving towards her. "Not at all. You were…you were something I wanted." Eyes on her lips again. "Desperately."

Heat spiraled up from her belly, rising to send a pleasant shiver across her skin.

"But I should have told you," he continued. "I shouldn't have just assumed that we'd both have a great time."

He was steps from her, still so overly large and broad, and she was thinking about what he meant by "desperately."

"I shouldn't have assumed that just because you were built like sex god that you knew how to fuck like one." She watched his ears turn pink and felt her heart flutter. "I shouldn't have said those things. I was assuming—"

"No, no. It's…" He looked away, lips working. "It's something I'll work on. And… and maybe one day… if you wanted…"

Rey's mind was spinning with all the different ways Ben Solo would "work on" this. All the different _girls_ he could _practice_ with—

"Let's find a bed," she blurted out. His eyes snapped to her, searching. "Let's go back to yours. Or mine. Or wherever." She swallowed. Her brain had left the building. "I want you to make me come. Like a lot. Like, I'll teach you and then… and then—"

"That's not necessary, Rey." _Rey. Fuck, Rey. _"You shouldn't have to—"

"I want to," she said. "Desperately."

~*~

They stopped at a drive-thru on the way to his place. Rey ordered a six-pack of tacos and looked to Ben. "What'll you have?" He didn't seem like the type to let food in his Maserati, but he watched her eat all six tacos at the red lights.

His flat was epic. She hadn't understood the term "open floor plan" until seeing Ben Solo's place. He offered her something to drink, but she just wandered into his bedroom, tossing a smile over her shoulder. He followed her like a puppy.

She tugged off her clothes for the second time that day, watching with hungry eyes as he did the same. Flinging her bra and knickers across the room, she groped for his belt as his hands worked open the last of his shirt buttons. Rey reached into his trunks and wrapped her fingers around him. He sighed, hands pausing on his final shirt buttons.

Leaning in towards his chest, she kissed sloppy patterns across his clavicles and pecs, loving the way his skin flushed in splotches. His brain finally caught up after she stroked him a few times, and he peeled his shirt down his arms.

_His arms._

Rey breathed deep to pull the oxygen back to her brain. She shoved his trousers and trunks down his thighs and reached up to pull his lips to hers, pressing their bodies together until she could feel his cock twitching between them.

How did she want to do this? Where to begin.

Pulling her lips from his, she whispered, "Sit on the bed."

He tumbled back, trying to kick his legs free of his shoes and trousers. When she approached, he surprised her by pulling her between his legs and winding his arms behind her to fill his hands with her backside. He squeezed her, dropping his lips on her sternum and looking up for her permission before sliding over to her breast.

Sighing and sliding her hands through his hair again, Rey let her eyes close as his lips and tongue and teeth traced her, teasing her into a sharp peak. One hand left her arse and ran up her ribs to cup her, fingers playing with her until had to press her legs together for some of the tension.

Rey took the hand massaging warm circles on her hip and backside and dragged him forward to her cunt. His lips popped off her nipple, eyes turning down to where she was guiding him. She parted her folds, and placed his fingers just at the seam. He explored softly until finally he brushed across her clit.

"There," she sighed.

He looked up at her with glassy open eyes, and watched her face as he pressed light circles to her.

"A little harder?" she suggested, and when he complied, her eyes rolled back and her head dropped back until she faced the ceiling.

He brought his lips back to her breast, and she hummed, hands dragging through his hair again.

"You're a fast learner." She smiled down at him, and beyond the intense image of his mouth devouring her tiny breast, Rey saw his cock standing tall, _weeping_. "I should reward you for being such a good student, huh?"

A pop of lips, and his fingers stopped exploring her entrance.

She tilted his head back and kissed him, letting their tongues intertwine. Crossing her fingers for his refractory period, Rey pulled back and dropped to her knees between his thighs.

"Jesus Christ, Rey."

She smiled up at him, running her hands along his thick thighs, her nails tracing back down, before gripping him and bringing him to her lips.

Pressing an open mouth kiss to the tip, she let her eyes flutter up to him.

His hands gripped the edge of the mattress like a raft in a storm. "Are you really gonna…?" he trailed off.

"Uh-huh." She pressed the flat of her tongue along the underside of him, dragging up, up to the head.

"Okay," he whispered, like preparing himself for battle.

She wrapped her lips over the tip of him, teasing him with light sucking while she held his eyes.

The best part about sucking off a virgin, Rey decided, was that she didn't need to try all the fancy porn moves or worry about her technique too much. Ben was ready to burst already.

His hands lifted off the mattress, almost as if he would reach for her, and then settled back into fists on his knees.

Popping off of him, Rey licked her lips and said, "You can touch me."

Like magnets drawn, Ben's hands zoomed to her face, softly cradling her jaw, dropping down to run his fingers over her clavicles. Rey felt her pulse hammer with his attention, and set back to work.

Her tongue swirled his head before she took him in her mouth, opening wide (_this fucking cock_) and endeavoring to take half of him.

That was it for Ben Solo. He groaned, his fingers sliding into her hair, and just when she started to work the rest of his length with her hand as her cheeks sucked at him, a muttered "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," bounced around the room.

She thought about pulling back. About letting him work himself the rest of the way. About jerking him off and letting his come land wherever. Or maybe letting him come on her chest.

But something deep and dark inside of her wanted to ruin Ben Solo for anyone else.

She sucked harder, fucking him with her mouth until that familiar gasp came, followed by the taste of his come on the back of her throat.

He groaned, his hips jerking and his fingers tugging at her hair.

She swallowed, looking up at him, practically making a show of it. His chest heaved and his eyes blazed.

When her lips pulled off of him, she pressed a final kiss to the tip, hoping one day she could attempt to take him all.

Fuck, she was wet.

As if he'd heard her, suddenly she was hauled up under her arms, spun, and tossed on the bed. When she had a moment to breathe, she found Ben hovering over her.

"Tell me how to make you feel like that," he rasped.

It took everything in her to refrain from asking the virgin on top of her to press his face between her legs and suck on her clit for the next half hour.

"Try touching me again. Now that you know where."

She'd never seen Ben Solo move so fast. He pushed open her legs so aggressively that she had to bite back a moan as she thought about what he'd be like in bed once he knew how to please her.

_Women_, she corrected. Not her. All women. Other women. His fingers found her clit as she tried to shake free the emotional disappointment that idea brought her.

"Like this?" His touch was light again, and he'd shuffled down the bed so he could see what he was doing. She felt his breath panting hot right against her right breast.

"Start like that. Then more—"

He was obeying before she could finish giving instructions, and her thighs clenched. She fisted the pillow under her head.

"Try different patterns," she panted, "until I… until she responds to something."

He looked up at her correction, his eyes locking on her face. She blushed, and concentrated on the new swirling motion he was trying, turning to face the ceiling instead of his dark gaze.

Something sizzled in her nerve endings when he tried something new.

"Do that again but faster."

He complied and her toes curled. Closing her eyes and savoring it, she lifted her hand to grip his hair again. She sighed.

His lips dropped on her breast, soft kisses pulling her nipple into his mouth.

She smiled at the ceiling. "Harder."

His lips and his fingers obeyed, and she arched off the bed, spiraling closer. Opening her eyes, she found him staring up at her, his lips devouring her right breast.

"One finger. Inside," she panted.

He blinked up at her, her nipple falling from his slack lips. Turning his attention lower, his fingers slid to her entrance. His "one" was equal to her "two" it felt like. Her eyes fluttered as he explored, sliding in and out.

"Just like that. God, you're thick," she mumbled, barely coherent as her hips shifted against his hand.

It was quiet for a moment with her eyes screwed tightly closed and his finger pressing into her. And then—

"Can I put my mouth here?"

Rey's hand slapped over her mouth as he pressed a finger against her clit, just tapping lightly. She clenched down on him, just _imagining_ his head between her legs, his full lips on her clit, and his thick fingers pushing deep into her—

Gasping, squeezing his hand between her thighs, she came with a yell, stretching her arms above her head to grab at anything, finding his headboard and pillows. It ended too soon. She floated down, chest heaving for air, and found him staring up at her from where he hovered over her hips, like she'd given him something grand.

"Please," she moaned. "Yes, please."

He blinked from his trance, withdrawing his hand from her core.

"Your mouth. Everywhere." She smiled down at him.

With careful eyes on her, he pressed his lips to her stomach. She nodded and sighed as he began a trail downwards. He kissed her inner thighs, teasing her, sending shivers down her spine.

The first dip of his tongue between her folds had her legs jerking. Once he'd double-checked that this was a good thing, Ben pressed her thighs open, pinning her down to the bed and swiping his tongue through her over and over, lapping at her.

The more she fought to close her legs or shift her hips, the harder he'd press her down. She was keening by the time he figured out what to do with her clit, and Rey wasn't sure she was ready for Ben Solo to know what he was doing in the bedroom. It would be… dangerous.

"Oh god," she groaned when he tried sucking at her lightly. "Fuck… Ben."

His lips paused on her. And when her lashes fluttered open, she found him staring up at her, eyes dark and almost playful.

"What did you say?" he muttered against her clit, the vibrations shaking her.

She passed her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Would you rather hear 'Mr. Solo?'"

"No"—he ran his lips lazily over her clit—"just wanted you to say it again."

"Oh, I'll be saying it a ton pretty soon." She smiled and bit her lip, directing him back to work with a tug at his hair.

He followed instructions, and started sucking at her with earnest, watching her face the whole time.

Her back arched off the bed. Her spine melted to jelly. He lifted one of her knees, pressing her open, and Rey tore at his hair, yelping, cresting, riding the wave higher.

Even as she gasped, pushing his face into her cunt and jerking her hips against him, he didn't stop.

The galaxies exploded inside of her, and her legs pulled tight to keep him close as her body broke with him. She screamed his name, praying to him.

The pieces of her fluttered back together, and Ben Solo was still pressing his tongue to her cunt, lapping at her like he couldn't believe his luck.

She pulled his head away, lying boneless on his mattress. The air stung her lungs as she gulped for it.

When she opened her eyes, Ben Solo was kissing patterns over her stomach and ribs, palming his cock — hard again.

She didn't think she had it in her, but she knew what she brought him back to his apartment to do.

"Lay back," she whispered, pushing his shoulder for him to turn.

He flopped back, maybe expecting them to just fall asleep from here. Rey eyed his cock, straining against his stomach as Ben said, "This was amazing. You're so—"

_Ruin him. Ruin him for anyone else._

It chanted in her head like a solemn oath.

Rey tossed a weak leg over his hip, fumbling to sit on top of him, and the words died on his tongue as she pulled her nails across his chest. He breathed out heavily, and she leaned down to brush her lips over his. When his hand came up to hold her head still so he could kiss her deeply, she hummed into his mouth.

She could kiss him for hours. She could spend the rest of the night like this, his hard body under her while their greedy tongues danced. But then she felt his cock stir between them.

Yes, this was what she wanted.

Pulling back, she dragged a hand through her hair in a way that must have been appealing from the flash of his eyes. She reached for his cock, heavy and thick, and pumped him lazily, moving until she could guide him inside of her.

Ben licked his lips, chest rising quickly. She lowered herself onto him, taking him slowly. He slipped inside like butter — all the tension inside of her melted away from her past two orgasms. She rocked up, only sinking down halfway, watching his face as she teased him.

He cursed, hands snapping to her thighs to hold onto something. Leaning forward onto his chest, Rey let herself slide all the way onto him, holding her breath as her toes curled, relishing the stretch.

His hips started to jerk, rutting up against her — his pavlovian response to being inside of her, it seemed. She sat back, putting all her weight on his hips, causing his cock to fill her completely.

"Focus on me," she rasped. Her voice was dark and low. "I'll do the work."

He nodded quickly, eager. His lips slack and his eyes glazed.

She started to roll her hips, finding a rhythm that he _hated_ but felt amazing for her. His hips shifted, his lips pressed tightly together, and his chest panted aggressively. But she kept steady.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." He threw his head back. "I'm gonna—-"

"Not yet. Please, Ben?"

His eyes fell back to her, making promises.

She pressed her fingers to her clit, shifting their angle. And suddenly his hands beat hers away, and his fingers were rolling her, his thumb pressing hard and frying her nerve endings.

Rey threw her head back as he reached up for her breasts, brushing across her nipple as she squeezed him. She felt the ripples throughout her body, his cock filling up all available space inside of her so her cunt could do nothing but ride him, trembling around him.

He carried her through her third orgasm, and before she was finished, she was being bounced on his cock, his hands at her waist and his arms straining with the effort to lift her at a pace that had his eyes rolling back and a groan pouring from his throat.

Her name moaned from his lips, and she slowed on him, his arms dropping her back to the bed as he came inside of her.

Rey hovered over him, watching his face scrunch and fall slack and gasp up at her.

"You did it," she teased. "You did good sex."

"Good sex?"

"Uh huh."

He smiled up at her, eyes bright and yearning. And she opened her lips to make a joke about how he could probably fool all the other girls now too—

"Will you stay the night?" His hand came up to her cheek, thumb on her jaw. "I wanna fuck you in the morning," She started to laugh before he continued, "And then dinner tomorrow, and then this again."

She searched his eyes, feeling empty places start to fill. "You'll probably have to declare this with H.R. if that's what you want." She bit her lip, chuckling.

"Right." He nodded, gaze turning serious and businesslike. "I'll file the paperwork in the morning."

Rey felt the knot unwinding itself in her chest. "You want that?"

He answered her by leaning up, lips catching hers, and spinning promises and vows into her mouth for her to keep safe for him.


End file.
